


Technology Sucks

by killerweasel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny isn't the only one who has problems with technology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technology Sucks

Title: Technology Sucks  
Fandom: The Lego Movie/Avengers  
Characters: Benny, Steve Rogers  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after The Lego Movie  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Benny isn't the only one who has problems with technology.

 

“The current price for strawberries at Smith’s Produce is two dollars a package.”

“Stupid, rotten, phone!” Benny smacked on the touch screen with the palm of his hand. “Why won’t you do what I want?”

“There are no pet stores in your area.”

“I didn’t ask for pet stores! I just wanted to know when the new space movie started.” He hit the phone harder.

“There are no spaces available in the Spanish cooking class.”

Benny shook the phone. “Where are you getting cooking classes?”

“Calculating the distance between Bricksburg and the Old West.”

With a scream of rage, Benny threw the phone down onto the ground. Benny’s eyes went wide with horror as it made a garbled noise and then went black.

“Bad Cop is going to kill me.” He bent down and frantically pushed the power button. Nothing happened. Benny scowled at the crack running through the screen. “Darn!”

“I had the same reaction when I got my first cell.”

Benny glanced over his shoulder. The man standing behind him looked familiar. When he realized who it was, he found himself hovering a few inches off the ground. “You’re Captain America.”

“Steve Rogers.” Steve held out his hand and Benny shook it. “You’re one of the Master Builders who helped stop the Kragle, right?”

“I was there, yeah.” Benny fidgeted. “I’m Benny.”

“A couple of the Avengers are Master Builders. Tony can whip up new inventions faster than I can blink and you should see some of the things the Hulk makes when he gets bored. Check this out.” Steve pulled his cell from his pocket and scrolled through the pictures. “I don’t know what it is, but it glows in the dark and occasionally makes lightning.”

Benny looked at the picture. “I think that’s a lightning-powered firefly.”

“You might be right.”

“How did you get used to the newer stuff? I’m great at anything from the 1980s. Newer technology hates me.” Benny grabbed the dead phone. “This was my friend’s. He’s not going to be happy when he finds out I killed another one.”

“It took me a while, but I had a couple of great teachers. I can handle anything new they throw at me now.” Steve smiled. “I bet Tony could fix this for you. He might even make it better than it used to be.”

“Really?” Steve nodded. “Awesome!”

“So what were you trying to do?”

“I wanted to find out when the next showing of ‘The Space Between Us’ was. I like to watch space movies to see what they got right.” He sighed. “Most of the time they get everything wrong.”

“The next one is ten minutes from now.” Steve laughed at the look on Benny’s face. “I was on my way there when I saw you.”

“I have a coupon for free jumbo popcorn. If we sit together, I could split it with you.” He wiggled the coupon at Steve.

“I’ll do it, but only if you get extra butter.”

“Deal.”


End file.
